The Scorpin's sister
by MiniPunkette531
Summary: When Lily cam to hog warts she never imagined she would make friends with te Scorpin's sister. Will she get past her family to date the scorpin? Or will her brother get in the way? Read to find out.


**I don't own anything and I came up with this idea a while ago. I think I came up with it when I first got a account. Anyway the main pairing will be LILY**

POTTER/Scorpius Malfoy. And yes I put her name in caps because I do not what so ever ship Rose/Scorpius or any other pairing for those two. I just like that pairing. And yes this will be one of my longer stories sorry for the long A/N one last thing. This will be rated M for cussing only. There will be sex but WAY later. And this will be told threw the POV of my OC. But more about this later. Now read

Gemini's POV

I sat up from the bed in my dark room. Another nightmare had happened. Except this time I died instead of the mysterious man. I smiled despite the rainy atmosphere outside. This was the day I was so happy about for years to happen. I was going to Hogwarts. No doubt I would be a Slytherin. I walked down the cold steps in the house to our kitchen. All of my family was up including my lovely grandfather. Note the sarcasm there. I smiled at my mother and said curtly "Good morning Mother, Father, Scorpius, Grandmother, and Grandfather." I smiled as I said their names until I reached my grandfathers. I was brought food by my house elf Elliot. I thanked her and my father spoke "So are you hoping to be in Slytherin Gemini"? Lucius looked at me and said "There is no reason my granddaughter shouldn't. Her family has been in Slytherin and so will she". I looked at my Mother and politely asked "May I leave the table"? She nodded and I hurried to my room when I collapsed on my bed. How I was going to tell them I didn't want to be in Slytherin I don't know. Scor was friends with Albus Potter and my family didn't know. I slightly tugged at my brown blonde locks I inherited from my mother and blues grey eyes darker then the rest of the family's with a tint of brown in the middle. I looked in the mirror and pulled on a grey shirt that said "I am NOT listening so why are you still talking"? I covered it with a black vest and put on green short shorts my parents would never approve of. I smiled remembering my meeting with Lily Potter two years ago and how that was a day I wasn't scared of my parents.

2 years prior

I let go of my mothers hand and bumped into a little girl and her father. She was my age with pretty blood red hair and green brown eyes. "Are you going to Hogwarts"? She asked her voice sounded sweet as if she was worried where I was going. "No not for two years" I said looking down and her eyes brightened before saying "Me too". My father reached out to me and nodded at her father "Potter". He took my hand and pulled me away as I looked back at who I thought could have been a friend.

I pulled myself out of the memory and changed to a black tank and modest cargos before calling out "ELLIOT". She came running up grabbing my stuff and carrying it down before helping me knowing I was going to fall if she didn't because I trip over everything. My parents were reluctant t send me to Hogwarts until I promised that Elliot would help me. I grabbed on to my mother's arm as she apperated and we appeared at Kings Cross. I went threw the wall and before getting on the train was pulled into a flurry of hugs and kisses from my mother. My grey and white owl Kelsia was hooting and the cat I found on the way here was in my hand. I stroked it before whispering "I love you my little ". ( oh the irony sorry back to the story) I hugged my father and hear him tell Scor "Watch out for her". Scor nodded and helped me on the train as Elli would meet us there. I found a compartment and sat alone reading until a red haired girl and one other girl asked very nicely "May we sit with you"? I nodded my long brad shaking. The girls sat down and the red haired one stuck her hand out saying "I am Lily. Lily Potter". I smiled and shook her hand. The girl with tan skin and brown hair said "My name is Eliana. Eliana Sackins". I smiled and said "Gemini Malfoy". Lily gasped and reached for my long brown hair saying "You don't look like a Malfoy". I looked at her and she said grinning "I guess you want to be a snake like your brother. You two would make an awesome prancing duo". I smiled and shook my head "I want to be a Gryffindor. Where the brave dwell at heart." Lily and Eliana laughed Lily saying "My dad said my grandpa said when he was on this train. Eliana leaned back and hit her head on the wood "Ow that hurt like a banshee". I laughed and noticed the small words I solemnly swear I an up to no good. I didn't show Lily and we talked before a tall dark haired boy and his friends said to Lily "Look little potter is hanging with a mudblood". He looked at me in shock and said "Gemini what are you doing in here? Don't you want to be with pure bloods like yourself"? I shook my head and smack Andy Nott across the face. He pulled his wand and Scor yelled "Nott step away from my sister". He walked away with his goons and Albus and Scor came in the compartment. He commented saying "I can't fight your battles for you all the time". I looked at him and shoved Scor and Al out before we changed to our robes as the express came to

a stop. We went to the boats and we all sat together. We gathered in the great hall as Professor Longbottom said "Welcome everyone I am your deputy headmaster Professor Longbottom follow me please". We followed him to the great hall and gaped at the ceiling. "I heard we have to take a test to find our house". A kid muttered and a dusty hat and stool were pulled out. Adrian Ariks was put in Hufflepuff. Lily Potter it called before yelling Gryffindor! Eliana Sackins it called again before the same outcome Gryffindor! Gemini Malfoy it called before muttering to me "Loyal and Smart and brave and full of ambition. You should be in Slytherin my dear" "No" I thought when it yelled out Gryffindor! I was happy and my brother was in disbelief. I skipped to the Gryffindor table and the headmaster Mcgonagall called for the feast. I ate heartily before going up to our room. "Griffin". Was the password and I fell in love with the common room. I saw Elli and ran towards her tripping as I went. I sped up to the room I shared with Eliana and Lily. We were lucky we were the only three. I curled up I the bed closest to the bathroom and fell in a deep sleep Nymphadora snuggled in my chest.

So much irony right now. Anyway review. Even if you don't I will update just please review I need them. If you do I kidnapped younger Draco and Harry

Draco:Help us

Me:Shut up and review and you get a hug from these two

Harry: Why are we being forced. Review so we can get the bloody hell out


End file.
